For the Nights I Can't Remember
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: "Dance with me." "There's no music." "Eli Goldsworthy, do you really think we need music to dance?"


**Author's Note: fluffly imogeli oneshot just because :)**

"Mom! I need to borrow your car," Eli called, running down the stairs, almost tripping on his own feet.

"Slow down there, baby!" CeCe smiled and pulled her pan of cookies out of the oven. Eli walked into the kitchen, a bright smile lighting up his whole face. CeCe put the pan on the counter and pull off her oven mitts. "Why do you need my car?"

"Do you remember Imogen?" Eli asked.

CeCe nodded, "She was over here once or twice to help work on the play, wasn't she? Nice girl...pretty. What about her?"

"I, uh, I just asked her out on a date and she said...yes," Eli smiled and looked down, blushing.

"A date? Really? I didn't know you had feelings for her,"

Eli's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, I mean after my emotions started simmering down and I could think clearly, I apologized to her for being mean during the play and she forgave me. We've been hanging out a little bit at school. I don't know, she's just really great. Wonderful. I wanted to take her on a proper date and she said yes,"

CeCe smiled at his son, happy to see the color back in his cheeks, the shine back in his eyes, the right emotions pouring from his heart. "When is the date?"

"Tonight. Seven-thirty,"

CeCe pondered for a moment - mostly just to make him sweat. She liked to see the anticipation in his eyes. She could almost see him as a six year old in a toy store right now, waiting to hear the answer if he could get the shiny new toy. CeCe smiled, "Of course,"

Eli's arms shot forward to hug his mom. "Thank you!" He shouted, then spun on his heel and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Eli sighed as he look in the mirror. He adjusted his tie, before sighing in frustration and tearing it off. He unbuttoned his black polo and threw it on the floor. He opened his closet and tore through the clothes. He put on a gray v-neck and went back to the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, then smiled at the mirror. The smile went away in ten seconds and he pulled the v-neck over his head. He went back over to his closet and found a white t-shirt. Once facing the mirror again, he took that off, too. He sighed and sat down on his bed.<p>

"You are such a girl sometimes," Adam laughed from the doorway.

Eli's head shot up and he glared at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to return your Black Ops. When I got here you were too busy stripping to notice. Having trouble getting dressed, are we?" He teased.

Eli sighed. "I have no idea what to wear," He fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm such a loser,"

Adam laughed. He set the video game on Eli's desk and grabbed the chair, pulling it over and sitting across from him. "You really think that? You don't think she's doing the same thing right now? Trying on a thousand shirts and shoes and make-up and hairstyles?"

"But I'm the guy - I shouldn't be this worried,"

"Eli, you've never totally been a guy. You've always been worried about stuff like this. Now, I'll tell you what, I'll help you. I know what Clare likes - I can give you ideas on what to wear,"

Eli sat up. "I'm not going on a date with Clare,"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You're not? Wow, this is serious. I didn't think you'd care this much if you were going on a date with another girl. She must be special. Who is she?"

"Imogen Moreno," Eli mumbled, blushing.

"Really? You finally got her to say yes? Well good for you, man. I can still help you figure out what to wear," Adam stood up and walked to Eli's closet. Eli groaned and fell back on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Aw, baby boy, you look adorable," CeCe cooed from the living room. Eli was fixing his hair in the hallway mirror.<p>

"Thank you," Adam answered for him. Adam had made him wear his black skinny jeans and the white dress shirt Eli wore at prom, with a black tie. Classic and simple.

Eli smirked, then moved his hands from his hair to his tie. He loosened it a bit, then turned to his mom and Adam. "Okay. Well... I'm going now," he said awkwardly.

"Wait!" Adam crowed, as Eli opened the door. Adam ran into the kitchen and lifted a pink flower from CeCe's vase. "May I?" He asked. CeCe nodded and Adam came back into the living room and gave it to Eli. "Be romantic, Elijah,"

Eli glared, but took the rose. "Thank you," he said honestly. He took in a deep breath and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"You can do this. You can do this. You got this. You're Eli. You can do this," Eli muttered to himself, clutching the steering wheel. His stomach was doing backflips and his heart was doing cartwheels. His palms were sweaty and his lips were dry. He glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty on the dot. "Go, Eli. Just fucking go. Go get your woman. You can do this," He muttered again and got out of the car.<p>

He felt like the world was spinning as he walked up the two little stairs to her porch. He reached his shaking hand forward and rang the doorbell.

A tall, slender woman answered the door. She had honey-brown hair and glasses. She smiled at me, "Hi. I'm Amber. You must Eli,"

He gave her a shaky smile, no words seemed come out of his mouth.

"Imogen!" Amber called. "Your date is here!"

Amber opened the door and stepped to the side to let Eli in. He cautiously walked in. The front hallway was beige and simple. Something he wouldn't expect from Imogen's house. There was a slight throat clearing and Imogen walked through the archway.

Eli turned to look at her and his mouth dropped. She had on a red lace shirt that spilled into a deep v-neck with a silver diamond necklace resting on her cleavage. Her skirt went a little abover her knees and she had on black converses with knee high white socks that had a red stripe circling the sock at the top. Her make-up was light and her hair hung down normal for once.

"You look beautiful," Eli whispered.

"Thanks," Imogen blushed.

Amber laughed and put her hand on Imogen's shoulder. "Go, go. Be home by eleven,"

"Thanks, Amber," Imogen mumbled. Eli held his shaky hand out and Imogen took it, feeling the butterflies erupt in her stomach. Feeling Imogen's hand in his calmed him down about and he smiled.

"Here. This is for you," He handed her the flower.

"Thank you, Eli,"

They walked out to CeCe's car and Eli held the door open for her. "So I was thinking dinner at Little Miss Steaks and then desert at The Dot?" Eli suggested.

Imogen brought the flower to her nose and she inhaled, then smiled. "That sounds nice,"

It was a quiet drive - neither of them really knew what to say - but they held hands. When they were seated at Little Miss Steaks, Eli looked up and smirked at her. "You really do look beautiful, Imogen,"

"Thanks, Eli, you don't look to bad yourself,"

Eli reached across the table and took her hand, almost absentmindedly. "Thanks," He laughed. "Adam had to help me. I had no idea what to wear,"

"Me neither," Imogen admitted, blushing. "I had to have Amber help me. She wanted me to go with a short black dress, but that didn't seem very...me,"

"As hot as that would have been, I'm really liking this outfit,"

Imogen smiled and looked at him through her lashes. Eli squeezed her hand and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Once their food arrived, the conversation picked up a bit. They talked about school, and their home a little, even their friends - Fiona, Bianca, Adam. It was just like them hanging out normally at school, only they both smiled a lot and held hands and felt nervous.

After the dinner, Eli put the money and a tip on the table and took Imogen's hand again and led her to the car.

"I'm actually kinda full," Imogen said, when Eli pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you wanna skip The Dot and go for a walk in the park?" She asked.

"That sounds great," Eli turned onto the road that led to the park. When they got there, he pulled onto the curb and helped Imogen out of the car.

They held hands as they walked along the path. It was getting dark out, giving the sky a some-what purple look to it. There were a couple stars out already, and not many people at the park.

"So what made you ask me out so suddenly?" Imogen wondered.

"I was just thinking about you and thinking about how much I liked you. I knew it'd be pretty easy to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I wanted to take you on a proper date first,"

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" Imogen asked, stopping their walk to look him in the eye.

Eli looked into her dark brown eyes and felt warm radiate throughout him. He smiled. "Yeah,"

She smiled back at him. "Okay," she whispered.

Eli leaned down slowly, preparing himself to really kiss her. The other times were for the play and he was too crazy to remember them. Plus, back then he was hoping the lips would be Clare's. Now he was fully prepared to kiss Imogen and the knots were contorting in his stomach, but he wasn't gonna stop. He wanted to feel her warmth.

Imogen was already lightheaded from holding her breath, waiting for him to make the final move and kiss her, but he was teasing her, breathing against her lips. She didn't budge - her nerves planting her in one spot.

Just as his lips grazed hers, thunder cracked and before anyone could blink rain fell on them in a downpour.

Eli sighed and pulled back, the rain ruining the moment. Imogen's whole face lit up, though, and she looked up. Within seconds, they were both soaked from head to toe, so it was already too late to care. Imogen took his hand. "Dance with me,"

"What?"

"Dance with me in the rain," She repeated.

"There's no music,"

"Eli Goldsworthy, do you really think you need music to dance?" She laughed and pulled him into the grass. "Dance!"

He laughed and pulled her to him, putting his hands on her hips. She rested on hand on his shoulder and took the other with her free hand. They spun around in the grass, laughing at how much the slipped. After a few minutes, Imogen stopped dancing. She took his hand and they started running. Up and down hills, slipping and sliding and falling in the mud, spinning around with each other. Just playing in the ran. They ended up running back to the car and when they got in, Imogen looked around with a sad look on her face. "Your mom's car - we're soaked. I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be," Eli smirked. He shook his head and water went everywhere. Imogen giggled. "I'll wash it - she won't care,"

Eli started the car and took her hand. The drive home was silent, but nice. They were both getting a little uncomfortable in their wet clothes.

Eli pulled into Imogen's driveway. He walked her to the front door. The porch light was off. "Amber is probably asleep already," Imogen said. Eli nodded.

"Well...goodnight," Eli smiled at her. Imogen looked up at Eli and smiled back. "Goodnight, Eli. Thank you for a perfect first date,"

Eli lifted his hand - perfectly steady now - and brushed a piece of wet hair from her face. He leaned down and brought their lips together. The shock of the moment paralyzed Imogen at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Eli couldn't remember her being this good of a kisser. He moved his hands from her face to her hips and flushed their bodies together, lightly pressing her against the front door. Imogen's fingers tangled in his wet hair and he moaned a little. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she didn't hesitate in battling him for dominance.

Imogen broke away for a minute. "Do you wanna take this inside? My sister won't care,"

Eli pressed their lips together again, pondering. As much as he wanted to take her inside and get further than this, it wasn't right. He pulled back, "Not on the first date,"

Imogen kissed him again, before pulling away completely. "Okay," She whispered, out of breath. "The next date, then,"

"Can't wait," Eli murmured. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow, _girlfriend_,"

Imogen got butterflies at the term and she nodded. "Night, Eli,"

Once inside, Eli leaned his forehead against her front door and sighed. Imogen did the same on the other side of the door.

Best night ever.


End file.
